


Close Call

by mar106



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Fanart, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Surrounded by the shining helmets and gleaming arrow and spear-points of the Sun's Guard, there is no way that Diana is getting out of this.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamzilla12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamzilla12/gifts).



> Inspired by [this amazing piece](https://twitter.com/crownsforkings/status/1237601852327223298) by Zoe/Crowns:  
> 

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Burn the heretic!"

The shouts of the Sun's Guard filled the air. They had finally caught her, and now they had surrounded her. The first rank with spears, the second with bows, there was no getting out of this. 

Some men, lacking discipline, loosed their arrows without waiting for the command to do so. Diana felt the impact of an arrow thud into her abdomen, and clutched at it, not quite realizing what had just happened.

* * *

"Hold your arrows!" the commander shouted, raising his hand. A wound like that would kill any normal woman. Surely, she will surrender now, the man thought. As the silver-haired woman glared at him, eyes full of fire, he sighed to himself. Unfortunately, she is no normal woman. He did not hear the clatter of someone in armor running full-tilt behind him, or the shouted command to wait, or else he might not have spoken.

"Loose!" he yelled, bringing his hand down.

* * *

As she heard the man yell, Diana collapsed onto the ground. Part of her said that it was smart, that she was trying to dodge the arrows this way, but Diana knew that really, it was just because she couldn't hold herself up anymore. The pain was overwhelming, a line of fire stretching through her belly and chest, and every little movement of her body made that line of fire shift slightly, causing knives of pain to shoot through her.

She had been running for so, so long, and now that it was all over, she was tired. She gazed up at the sky through eyes which she could not hold fully open anymore, not even noticing the trickle of blood coming from her mouth. It was daytime, and there was the sun, shining brightly, but there too was the moon, showing itself during the day as it did from time to time, despite what the priests said.

Suddenly, her view of the sky was interrupted by a familiar face. It was Leona, throwing herself over the body of her friend and former lover, shielding her from the rain of arrows, She laughed inwardly, wondering at her brain's choice of hallucination. She had barely spared a thought for her old girlfriend, assuming the devoted Solari would denounce her like all the rest. Yet her brain insisted on showing this to her in her final moments. Old hopes die hard, she surmised. 

These thoughts ran sluggishly through Diana's pain-addled mind. She could not comprehend how much time had really passed, compared to how much time it should've taken for the arrows to hit her. Leona, however, did, and the last thing Diana saw was Leona's face going from worried to confused.

* * *

Leona glanced around her, wondering what had happened to the arrows. Shouldn't they have hit her by now? She had heard of time slowing down during stressful events, but surely this was too much, right?Then she looked again, unable to believe her eyes. The arrows, inches from her leather and metal armor, had stopped. But it was not as if a wall had been erected between her and the arrows causing them to bounce off, no. It was as if an invisible hand had caught every arrow, and now held them in the air, suspended. 

Looking past the arrows, she saw the soldiers were just as confused as she was, if not more. Some were scratching their heads in confusion, some rubbed their eyes, and whispers had sprung up among them. 

There was only one reasonable explanation. Sol's Champion, the closest you could get to a direct instrument of Her will, had wanted to protect this woman, and She had backed Her Champion up, stopping the arrows mid-air. The whispering among the soldiers was focused on why She would save this woman, not only a heretic, but a moon-worshiper as well. 

Leona was simply astounded. She had wanted to protect Diana for her own reasons, and had fully expected to die. Yet here she was, alive and well. She knew she thought Diana had done nothing wrong (they had both read, in the old books no one was supposed to know about, about the time when the Lunari and Solari were one people) but she had not thought her goddess would agree with her.

A noise below her brought Leona out of her thoughts and back to the reality that her friend was bleeding out below her.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at a soldier holding a spear. He stood up from his combat-ready crouch and gestured at himself confusedly. "Yes, you! Get over here!" she barked. He ran over to her, and, before she could ask, started to tear his shirt into long strips, which Leona immediately used to bind up Diana's wound. As soon as she finished, she hoisted the limp woman over her shoulder and stood.

Looking down at the man who had helped her, she said, "Tell me your name, soldier."

"Jack, ma'am," he replied. "Jack Goldsmith."

She nodded, filing away the man's name in her head, and loped out of the ring of soldiers, back the way she had come. Later, she would recommend the man for promotion, both for holding steady when most other soldiers had shied at the odd occurrence, and for having the initiative and brains to give her what she needed before she asked for it. For now, she focused on getting Diana somewhere safe, and somewhere her wounds could be properly seen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to continue this, but I honestly have no idea where this is going. Suggestions and ideas are, as ever, welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A golden shaft of light, a man with stars in his eyes, and blood slowly dripping into the dirt. What is in store for the Cosmic Pair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Evelyn, writer of darkness, for getting the gears rolling on this short interlude which makes the next chapter fit so much better.

Truth to tell, Leona had no idea where she was headed. But She would not have saved Diana just for her to die later, so Leona had faith in her goddess to guide her to where she needed to be. As she broke out of the forest and onto the more rolling hills which surrounded the Holy Mount, she was met with a path which ran along the forest's edge. Her faith was rewarded in a shaft of golden light which seemed to hang in the air in front of her, pointing up the path, towards Mount Targon. At every fork she subsequently encountered, that golden shaft of light would appear again. Leona was fairly certain the Goddess of the Sun was augmenting her stamina as well, for though the woman on her shoulder should have been heavy, she barely noticed the weight, and despite having been loping along in her armor for nearly an hour, she felt as though she had just rested.

The golden shaft of light eventually led her to a house of wood and stone which had been carved into the side of a cliff. Before she could reach the door, it was opened by a tall, broad man that looked a little _too_ pretty for it to be entirely natural, that is if Leona had anything to say about it.

"Yes?" he said, as if someone had called for him. "Oh. Oh! Well I'll be." He moved to the side to let her in, shaking his head. "Come in, Sun's Champion. Second door on the left, put her down in there, then the next door down will be the bathroom. I'm Taric, by the way." She did as directed, and found nothing but a table and lots of shelves in the room she had been pointed to. 

"Yes, on the table, please. You don't expect me to simply leave that arrow in her, do you?" Leona nodded, and lay Diana down on the stone table. "Oh dear. Is she always that pale?"

"Not that pale, no." Leona fidgeted slightly. 

"Go wash up. You're covered in blood, and likely sweat as well. For the effort your goddess has expended getting you here, I doubt she will pass any time soon. Certainly not if I have anything to say about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Diana woke slowly, feeling as if she was floating up through honey. She was in a warm room, in a soft bed, with nice blankets. She rolled her head to the side, and the woman next to her seemed to glow in the late afternoon light streaming in through the window.

"Leooonaaaaa," she slurred, reaching out a hand from under the covers to clumsily run her fingers through the other woman's hair. Leona jerked her head up, making a confused noise, but stopped dead when she saw Diana. Diana grinned at the look on Leona's face, which made Leona blush. "You're sooooo preeetty. I di'n't tell y' enough when I was alive..." Diana's brow scrunched adorably. "Waaaaaait. Does that mean you're dead too? What happened?"

This entire time, Leona's face had been getting progressively redder, and her eyes progressively larger. When Diana finished, Leona blinked once, and would've shaken her head if not for the fact that Diana's hand was still running through it. "Dear Sol, I suppose he did say you would be loopy," Leona muttered. More loudly, she said, "y- Diana, you're not dead."

"Wait, what?" Diana sat up quickly, and quickly regretted doing so as a lance of pain stabbed through her injured abdomen. "Yep, definitely not dead." As Leona got up and helped Diana to lie back down without further re-injuring herself, Diana looked at her questioningly. Before she could ask, however, Leona spoke.

"You were right, Diana. About the Sun and the Moon being worshiped together. When I became the Sun's champion, Sol came down to me and told me so." Diana's eyes were as wide as Leona's had been. "And besides," Leona said tenderly, leaning over Diana, "I never st-"

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. A man with long, brown hair, a slightly too-perfect face, and a bag of medical supplies entered. Seeing both women glaring at him, he asked, "Bad time?" In answer, Leona sighed and sat back down in her chair, shaking her head. "It's good to see you're awake, though" he continued, making his way over to Diana and waving a briefly glowing hand over her belly. "Ah, and you're healing nicely as well. Make sure to be careful though, you nearly reopened it."

"Wait a minute," Diana said, "if you've got enough magic to tell all that, then can't you just heal it yourself?"

"I could, but it'd still make you useless in a fight and stuck here for a month or more, what with how tired you'd be. And besides, your body can do a better job of healing itself than I ever could." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "And besides, Luna would strike me down if I so much as touched you with my magic, healing or no. Very tetchy about her Champions, that one. Sol is exactly the same." Returning to his normal volume, he tossed a roll of bandages to Leona and said, "Here, her bandages should be changed soon, but I'll leave that to you. Oh, and here's this." He handed over a small clay jar full of oil that smelled faintly astringent. "Rub it around the wound every time you change the dressings. It should help keep off infection, and reduce her pain." With that, he left as soon as he had come.

"What were you gonna say?" Diana asked.

"Huh?"

"Before he came in. You were gonna say something."

Leona blushed and looked away. "Oh, um, it was nothing."

"Fine, then." Diana was scowling at her, but Leona had to stop herself from snorting in surprised laughter. There's the Diana I know, she thought. Evidently she was not as successful as she had thought, as Diana's scowl deepened. "Oh, just get over here, you idiot." This time she did laugh, and Diana couldn't stop one corner of her mouth from twitching upward.

Leona did as she was bade, not expecting being pulled into a soft kiss. When they both came up for air, Diana breathed, "I never stopped loving you either," and this time it was Leona's turn to press their lips together.

* * *

(Leona found that the oil was a great excuse to give her beloved a small massage.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this end is satisfying, and I have literally no idea where to go next.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
